Silver Ribbon
by Lovalia
Summary: Kanda had his hair down for a while and Allen hasn't left his room since breakfast. When Allen was seen later at dinner, he gave Kanda a gift. First Yullen Fanfic.


**Disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

"Hey, Yu? How can you still train with your hair in the w—" Kanda pointed his katana at Lavi.

"One more word and I'll slit your neck."

"Shutting up!" he held his hands up in defense and quickly retreated.

* * *

The Japanese had his hair down since he left his room. No one dared to question him, obviously afraid of having Mugen in their face. Training seemed difficult with his long hair whipping around, but it didn't stop him. Allen, on the other hand, stayed in his room since breakfast.

"Eh?" Lavi said as he glanced at Kanda, eating his usual meal. His long hair was like a curtain mostly covering his face, yet he still managed to eat without any strands in the way. "Still not tying it up?"

"Hmm... Allen has yet to come by for Dinner," said Lenalee, ignoring Lavi. "do you think he's alright?"

"There!" Lavi pointed. "Hey, Allen!" Allen didn't seem to hear him. He walked towards Kanda's table, smiling. Lavi noticed a small box in his right hand. "Allen...?"

"Kan-da!" he closed his eyes and continued to eat. "Kanda?" ... "KANDA!!!" he yelled in his ear. That certainly caught his attention due to the fact he choked.

"The hell, Moyashi?!"

"Allen-desu, _Ba_-Kanda," he winced. Placing the box on the table next to Kanda's food, and smiled again, he walked away. Kanda looked down at the box. Trying not to look curious, he turned back to his soba, while everyone else had question marks above their heads.

* * *

"Kanda!" he turned around and saw Lenalee running towards him. _What does she want?_ he thought. "I was wondering what Allen-kun gave you."

Knowing he had no chance to escape without having Komui on his back, he sighed and took the box out of his pocket. He held it in front of him and opened the cover. Lenalee was in awe.

"May I?" he nodded. She took the item out and examined it. "A Silver Ribbon... It's beautiful!"

"For a woman..." he muttered.

"Allen must expect you to use this for your hair!" he kept silent and muttered something. _Damn Moyashi..._ "Would you like me to tie it for you?"

He glared at her for a few seconds and snatched the ribbon as he turned on his heel and brisk-walked a few steps, until she stopped him. "What now?" he turned to face her.

"I've been meaning to ask..." she trailed off, irritating him. "...why is your hair down?"

"Because all my hair ties are missing! Now _Leave_. _Me_. ALONE!!!" he stormed off. Lenalee, for some reason, had a smile on her face.

* * *

Kanda reached Allen's room and banged on the door, causing the poor boy to drop a book he was reading and roll off the bed. Allen knew only one person would do something like that. _Kanda_.

"Ka-Kanda!" the Japanese didn't stop. "You'll break my door down!"

"Then open up before I do!"

"Coming, I'm coming!" he hurried to his feet, headed for the door and turned the doorknob. Once it was unlocked, Kanda barged in with Mugen pointed at the albino's face. He blanched, even though it's not like he can go any paler. "Kanda...?"

"_Moyashi..._" his tone sounded dangerous. "Why the hell did you get me a ribbon..."

"B-Because I thought—"

"_That woman_ offered to tie it for me..." With that, Allen had a picture of Lenalee doing Kanda's hair in his mind. He couldn't help but giggle. As soon as Kanda heard him, he snapped him back to reality as he jerked Mugen closer. "Go on. Laugh."

Allen gulped. He saw something growing behind Kanda and peered to the right. Before he could clearly see what it was, the thing banged onto Kanda's head. The katana dropped, the owner fell to the floor unconscious while the thing shrunk; a black mallet. It could only belong to...

"Lavi!"

"Too close, Allen. Too close..."

"If he wakes up—"

"Don't worry!" he interrupted. "He won't know it was me. In fact, he might think it's a bad dream."

"He's not stupid."

"We'll take our chances," he crouched and grabbed Kanda's legs, gesturing Allen to do the same with his upper body. "Lets carry him to his room and pretend nothing had happened."

"Don't come running to me if he's after you..."

* * *

Next day, Kanda's been getting a lot of attention since he made his way to the cafeteria, not because of the fact he kept rubbing his head from time to time. Everyone whispered and pointed, only to be stopped by deadly glares.

"He's wearing it..." Allen murmured to himself.

"Hm?" Lavi's attention turned to Kanda. "EH?! Yu—" Kanda glared and the rest looked at Lavi. Embarrassed, he gave a weak smile and lowered his head.

Allen was being unusual, having a _single_ dish for breakfast. Lenalee asked around if they knew about his behavior, but it didn't get her anywhere.

"Allen-kun?" he looked up at her.

"Hai, Lenalee?"

"I'm concerned about you. You're not eating as usual and yesterday you didn't come by for Lunch, nor did you order Dinner when you came by."

"Ah... Gomen," he apologized. "I've just been... busy." He glanced at Kanda and noticed he was about to take off. He stood up and said, "Oh, excuse me, Lenalee, Lavi!" then chased after him.

"What's up with Allen?" Lavi asked. "He didn't finish his food either." _Which is so unlike him._ Lenalee simply shrugged.

* * *

As the Japanese was about to enter his room, the albino called out to him. _What does he want?_

"Kanda..." his voice was soft, yet it sounded very happy. He smiled. "The ribbon..."

"Che..." Kanda looked away and shut his eyes. "I'm only wearing this because there isn't any other replacement"

"About that," he stuttered. "I kinda... Sorta... Took them all and hid them so you'll wear the ribbon"

Now Kanda is fuming. "You... WHAT?!" Allen let out a nervous giggle and fled. Kanda chased after him, preparing to take out Mugen. "You're going to wish you died earlier!"

Allen halted and twirled around. Kanda, by accident, bumped into him and both fell to the floor, with Kanda on top. _He's so close..._ Allen thought. It was an awkward position, but they didn't bother to notice.

"Actually, no, Kanda," he smiled. "I'd rather be killed by you than by someone—or something—else."

"What?" he asked, completely in shock. He didn't expect him to say something like that, let alone attempt to... _Kiss him?!_ Allen was only centimeters away from his face before he jerked his head back. "Moyashi...?!"

"Allen-desu." he corrected.

"Teme...!!!" Allen reached out with his right hand to touch Kanda's face, whose eyes were wider than before. "N-Nani...?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "You're so beautiful..."

He closed in again and brushed his lips against Kanda's. He gasped and Allen quickly shoved his tongue in. Allen's eyes were shut, while Kanda's remained open. Soon Kanda gave in and Allen grasped the back of his neck to pull him down. He reached for Kanda's ponytail and tugged on the ribbon, his long raven hair released and mostly covering their heads.

"Allen?" a familiar voice interrupted them. "_Yu?!_" they both cocked their head up and gave a deadly glare at the red-head who stood a few meters away, which was a good thing for the situation.

"I will _kill_ you, usagi..."

"Why not kill him now, Kanda?" said Allen, who looked back at him and smiled—evilly. "After all, _he_ smashed your head with his mallet..."

Quick thinking, Lavi ran as fast as he could and hid in his room until Kanda cooled down. _Wahhh! Why did he tell him?!_

* * *

The day after that, Lavi was still in hiding. Lenalee was about to check on Allen when she saw him.

"Allen-kun!" she called. She was surprised to see Kanda beside him. "How are you?"

His stomach growled. "Hungry," he replied. She looked at Kanda and saw that he looked... different. Like not-so-deadly and no murderous aura. He walked ahead and looked back.

"Coming, Moyashi?" Allen nodded and ran to him, waving to Lenalee. He slipped his hand into Kanda's and walked to the cafeteria together, ignoring the stares and open mouths of the Finders.

She stared. "Did... Something happen?"

--- End ---

**Insight**

A certain raven-haired Exorcist unsheathed Mugen and cornered the author, Lia, against a wall and pointed the katana at her neck. "You're writing _what_ for the next One-Shot?!"

"N-Now Ka-Kanda! It's really n-not that bad!" stuttered Lia as he jerked Mugen closer. "_Eep_!"

"No way in hell am I willing to be nice to that usagi and Komui's damn sister!"

"You w-won't be willing! You'll b-be back to n-normal in the end! I promise!" _Mugen is half a centimeter away from my neck... I can almost feel it's blade!  
_

Allen walked in and hugged Kanda from behind, causing the samurai to loosen his grip on the katana and it lowered, _slightly_. His rage seemed to have drained just from Allen's physical contact, which made him seem less dangerous, but better not push it.

"Leave her to her writing(_typing_), Kanda," Allen soothed. "You and Krory have a mission soon, so you'll need your strength."

After a long pause, he sighed and placed Mugen back in it's sheathe, turned around and softly kissed the little albino on the lips. In the next Yullen One-Shot, they'll be acting like their usual selves; insults and threats (until the end of course). Kanda broke the kiss and glared at the author.

"You'd better not make me Emo or else you can say goodbye to your fingers," he threatened, enough to make Lia shudder at the thought. _I'll try..._


End file.
